Waking up in Vegas
by trytofindme
Summary: Kenzie and Deeks wake up in Vegas. Inspired by the song Waking up in Vegas by Katie Perry, and the movie What happens in Vegas


Three rings glistened in the sunlight. The two bodies that they were on were still asleep.

Deeks rolled over in bed to sound of a ringing phone. Rousing enough he realised he wasn't alone and answered it quickly before walking into the bathroom to talk

"Yeah" he muttered with his eyes half open

"Deeks, where are you?" Callen's voice was sounding less than pleased

"In the bathroom of my hotel room" Deeks stated "And there is someone in my bed"

"Could that be Kenzie?" Callen asked

"Why would Kenzie be in my bed?" Deeks was confused

"Because we have just been knocking at both hers and yours hotel rooms for the past ten minutes and guess what?" Callen was really sounding not happy as Deeks woke up more

"I don't know"

"Kenzie isn't in her room infact it hasn't even been slept in and by the way Sam is picking your lock right now"

"I can't hear anything" Deeks immediately freaked, standing naked in his bathroom to be caught by Sam and Callen was not what he had planned

"That's not good Deeks"

"Well when combined with my splitting headache I would say I have a hangover"

"I say it's not good Deeks because I am standing in your room with Sam and guess what"

"There is no one in your bed but that's not the best part, your bed hasn't been slept in and your bathroom is empty"

"I have no idea where I am then, and someone is at the door, give me five" Deeks answered as the main door to the suite was knocked on and then quietly opened. Deeks grabbed a bathrobe from behind the door and pulled it on to see who it was. Deeks still had Callen on the phone with him.

"Good morning Mr Deeks. The breakfast as requested when you upgraded your room last night"

"Upgraded my room?" Deeks was totally confused

"After the win at the casino" The room service person supplied as he watched Deeks sign for the delivery before taking the slip with him.

"Thanks" Deeks muttered after him. Catching a glimpse of some writing on the door, he opened it again "Why am I in the honeymoon suite?"

"Deeks forget that right now. Who is in your bed?"

"Don't know, hold your horses, I'll find out" Deeks walked over to the tray and poured a coffee taking a sip before heading to the bed

"You better not be sitting down and eating that delivery before you find out who is there with you" Callen said as he heard the chink of the coffee cup

"Getting coffee to wake up and then going to check the bed" Deeks supplied. He had his priorities and he needed assistance this morning "After that might be pain killers for the headache. Found Kenzie"

"Well find out where you are and get your asses back to your rooms here, we have to check out and get to the airport and you two aren't here" Sam had whipped the phone out of Callen's hand and told Deeks before hanging up on him.

"Ok" Deeks spoke to the dead line. Gently shaking sleeping beauty he started with the names, each one getting louder in volume "Princess, Fern, Sunshine, Sugarbear, Kenzie"

"Deeks what are you doing in my room?" Came the mumble from the bed

"Our room you mean or maybe neither of our rooms cause Sam and Callen are looking for us" Deeks answered before adding "And breakfast has already been delivered, apparently it was ordered last night when we checked into the honeymoon suite"

"Why are we in the honeymoon suite, Deeks?" Kenzie turned to face him

"I can't answer that one but I can tell you something"

"What's that?" Kenzie's eyes narrowed at him

"We have breakfast here and you are probably naked under the sheets" Deeks said before going back to the breakfast tray. "Sweet"

"Naked? Deeks you want to explain?" Kenzie half yelled at him when she realised what he had said

"Not really because I don't know the answer" Deeks lifted a cover and found an English breakfast under it. He grabbed some cutlery and the plate and sat himself down at the table to eat.

"Deeks can you please leave so I can get dressed"

"Eating breakfast with hangover Kens. Either go and have a shower and get dressed in your clothes or pull on a bathrobe and have breakfast" Deeks shovelled some food into his mouth "God this tastes good"

"Leave me some then, I will have a shower" Kenzie kept an eye on Deeks as she made her way to the bathroom, making sure he didn't catch her naked.

Kenzie locked the door on the bathroom. She had a killer headache that was only going to get worse and if Deeks had a hangover it meant she did to. She opened up the shower and turned it on, feeling the water temp she moved under the spray and started to wash off last night. The water was soothing on her skin and she was nearly regretful when she had to get out but Deeks needed a shower too and she needed breakfast. Deeks was on his second cup of coffee when the bathroom door opened and Kenzie came out in a bathrobe, walking round the room she found hers and his clothing and threw it on the bed separating the piles. She grabbed her stuff and went back into the bathroom to change. Once changed, she came out and went for the other covered breakfast plate and poured herself a coffee. Deeks silently got up and grabbed his clothes before going to the bathroom for his shower. Ironically neither of them really noticed the rings on their wedding fingers in their individual states.

Deeks and Kenzie eventually figured out they were at the same hotel just a few levels up from their actual rooms that they had been given. Going down a few floors with the items including bathrobes they had from swiped from the honeymoon suite to take home.

"You finally returned" Callen said as the pair walked down the hallway looking sorry for themselves

"Not so loud hangovers" Kenzie answered back "Need something"

"I have some in my room" Deeks offered nicely

"Both of you need to pack and head down to check out, Sam and I are ready to go and Sam is waiting in your room Kenzie" Callen's voice was bordering on loud for both of them "Now please move it the pair of you we have a flight to catch and Hetty won't be happy if we miss it"

"We won't miss it, we have both showered, had breakfast, we just need to dress and pack then we are ready to go should be fifteen minutes max" Deeks answered as he dropped the stuff on the bed and grabbed his bag to find a clean pair of boxers, painkillers and toothbrush before heading to the bathroom as Callen seemed to be going nowhere with his bag at his feet. Deeks was out of the bathroom five minutes later to finish packing his bag with Callen watching him.

"You got a bathrobe?" Callen looked in surprise

"So did Kenzie from our night in the honeymoon suite, that we haven't figured out yet" as he zipped up his bag "And I get to check out of two rooms not just one like the rest of you so I should meet you downstairs so I can get started"

"Hi Sam, just let me finish getting dressed and brush my teeth and then I should be nearly ready to go" Kenzie stated before Sam could get a word out as she went to her bag

"Morning to you Kenzie, where did you and Deeks go last night to cause you both to get hangovers?" Sam watched as Kenzie grabbed her stuff and shut the door on the bathroom

"Neither of us remembers after we went down to the casino for a gamble" came the response from through the door

"What time was that?"

"After the case was finished, I don't know the exact time". About ten minutes passed and Kenzie walked out of her room to find Callen in there as well. She started to shove stuff into her bag and zipped it.

"Deeks has gone on ahead as he has to check out of two rooms not one" Callen supplied

"Lets hope we don't lose Shaggy" Sam said as he grabbed his bag from the floor and the trio made their way to the elevators

"Hi I need to check out of two rooms" Deeks said as he moved forward to the counter. He handed over room key for the room issued to him originally.

"There are no additional charges on this room. If you can please sign this then the check out will be complete" the receptionist said as she placed a piece of paper in front of him with a pen. Deeks signed the form, The receptionist checked it and signed off the room. "Can I please have the other room card"

"Sure" Deeks handed over the key for the honeymoon suite and whispered up a small prayer that he could afford it on his card.

"You left some things down her to be given to you this morning when you checked out, I'll just go and get them. I will also need your bank account details" The receptionist went off and retrieved a medium sized bag and brought it back to the counter.

"Why do you need my bank details?" Deeks was confused

"This is your winning bottle of champagne that you did not drink last night, you won a prize in the casino. In the bag is some papers that you got us to hold for you, a winners picture and video disk of you winning your prize and some other goodies from the hotel. The reason I need your bank details is if the value of the prize is over one thousand dollars we credit it to your bank account directly so you don't have to carry a large sum of money"

"So how much is left after the room is paid for" Deeks asked

"Over a thousand, I can give you that much in cash but the remainder will need to be done by bank transfer"

"Sure" Deeks pulled out his wallet so he could give her his bank number, put the money in it and finish this off.

"Please sign this form to authorise the transfer and print your bank account number on it and this form is for the room account" The receptionist continued on with the transaction and retrieved a thousand dollars from the cash drawer and counted it infront of Deeks for him to place in his wallet. Taking the form back she entered the bank details for the payment to be made and printed off the confirmation that it had been done and closed off the room account. The receptionist placed all the paperwork in the bag for Deeks "Enjoy your champagne"

"I will"

"Deeks you done?" Sam asked as the others approached the desk to sort paperwork

"Yes from both rooms" Deeks answered as he pulled out the bottle.

"Nice Deeks, this is a good vintage" Sam stated knowledgeably. "Let me know when you are going to open it so I can be there to help drink it"

"Apparently I won a prize last night at the casino and this was part of it" Deeks placed the bottle back in the bag "That is going in the fridge when I get home"

"Sam your turn" Callen said as he walked over to where they were. Kenzie was following a few paces behind reading her printouts.

"Hey princess you ok?"

"Feeling like I need something"

"Donut, ho hos or ding dong" Callen asked

"I treat you to them Kenzie" Deeks placed his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him

"Lets go we have to get to the airport" Sam walked past the team to the taxi stand as the others moved to follow him

"Commercial airlines, travelling in cramped conditions, this is probably why I don't travel" Deeks muttered

"Come on Huckleberry" Sam spoke loud enough for all around to hear him. Deeks bringing up the rear of the group only to stop at the taxi stand. "Taxi for the airport, four people"

"Nice" Callen whistled as a hummer taxi drove up. Placing their bags at the back, Callen grabbed the front seat, leaving the back for the others, Sam grabbed the window seat behind him. Deeks made sure all the bags were in and his extra bag was on top before getting the other window seat as Kenzie decided it was best she took the middle seat between the boys. Deeks reached over and held her hand.

"Hey we did good Kens" Deeks leaned over and kissed the top of her head "We'll get you some donuts at the airport ok"

"Yeah, thanks" As they settled for the ride, watching the city float by on the drive.

Once they were at the airport, they checked in and confirmed that they were carrying weapons on the flight. Their luggage was going in the overhead lockers for security purposes and they were all seated together which was another bonus. Deeks found a coffee and donuts place where they could wait it out till their flight was called. Kenzie stuffing donuts, out eating the guys two to one. Deeks found his painkillers and offered them to the rest.

"Deeks still feeling the hangover" Kenzie mumbled

"Yes" Callen and Sam could only laugh at his pain and still three rings went unnoticed like they had always been on their fingers.

"Hetty, we have an issue that you need to be aware of immediately" Nell raced towards their leaders desk carrying her tablet.

"Miss Jones what is so important?" Hetty could not think of any cases that could prompt this response.

"It's not a case. I set up alerts if any of the team names or pictures were in the papers online so we could hack them and change the details. Both Deeks and Kenzie's names came up" Nell showed Hetty the wedding notice from the Las Vegas Daily paper and then the marriage certificate. "As soon as I saw it I looked for confirmation, I have even found a copy of the ceremony"

"Well lets see it" Hetty encouraged and Nell tapped her tablet screen and produced the video for Hetty to see. Once the video was over, Hetty handed the tablet back smiling "Well this calls for a celebration when the team returns Miss Jones, please organise champagne and glasses for the team, seven people actually make that eight incase the assistant director shows up. I never thought they would ever get together with that rule twelve of Agent Gibbs but I like to be wrong in this case"

"Sure thing Hetty, do you want this on a ncis credit card" Nell answered

"Yes I do, it is not often we get to celebrate the good normally we are commiserating the bad" Hetty handed over the credit card to Nell. Nell raced upstairs and put her tablet and earpiece back on their chargers, grabbed her keys and raced out. Once Nell was back she placed the champagne in the fridge and readied the glasses on a tray, making sure they were all clean.

"Come along princess or Callen will leave you behind" Deeks said as they walked to the car in the long term parking lot entry and giving the car ticket over to the valet. "Just a little longer then you can nap in the car"

"Meanie" Kenzie muttered as she walked with him.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Deeks offered

"I want you to carry me and leave our bags" Kenzie let a sleepy smile arrive on her face as she looked at him.

"We will figure out what we got up to last night tonight, how does that sound" Deeks suggested

"Nah. Dinner and movie at your place unless you want to bring Monty to my place"

"Monty would love to see you and have you play with his squeaky toy with him" Deeks said as Kenzie got in the back seat and he placed her bag in the back along with his two. Sam put in his and Callens before getting in the front passenger with Callen in the drivers seat. Once Deeks was in and seated, Callen started the vehicle and headed for the office. Once there they all piled out and grabbed their stuff before taking a long walk into the building and placing their bags at their desks.

"Hetty why are their champagne glasses on my desk?" Sam asked as Eric and Nell joined them. Hetty regally walked to the bullpen with two bottles champagne in buckets.

"Please open a bottle and fill everyone's glasses and then I will tell you" Hetty was being mysterious

"This is for a job well done by the team, we brought down a major arms dealer and drug trafficker and the director is saying thanks" Deeks said as he casually wrapped an arm around Kenzie's shoulders "What do you think Kens"

"I think it is Nell and Eric's third anniversary of working together. Nell has outlasted all previous analysts by over six hundred percent. That is worth celebrating. Callen and Sam any suggestions" Kenzie suggested

"Deek's win in Vegas" Sam suggested

"What did you win in Vegas?" Callen asked

"I have a dvd of it from the casino. I have no recollection" Deeks admitted. "What are we celebrating Callen?"

"The fact that as a team we are a well oiled machine" Callen answered

"Well they are all very good reasons to celebrate but none of them is actually the correct" Hetty smiled looking at Kenzie and Deeks. "Everyone please raise your glasses and toast to our newly weds Mr Deeks and Miss Blye or should that be Mr and Mrs Deeks now"

"What" Deeks dropped his glass in shock.

"And they are both wearing rings, you mean both of you Mr Callen and Mr Hanna never noticed" Hetty asked.


End file.
